Blood ties
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: The ties of blood are the most sacred ties. And when a sister is in need, it is our duty to help. Regardless of what she had done, her past and her problems.
1. Prologue

**Blood ties**

**Prologue**

**Hi everyone ! My name is Pretty Little Plume, and this is my first story on Vampires Diaries, but also my first one in english. Yes, I'm french, and i hope you'll enjoy this fiction. I wrote it in franch a long time ago, but I wasn't satisfied of myself. Now, i'm re-writing it, but in English this time !  
Well, I have only one thing to say : Enjoy, guys !**

The ground occurs under my feet. I don't know where I'm going or where I am, I don't look at the road, but one thing is sure: I'm running. And that's the main and most important thing. I'm running, but for how long? I don't know. Since the sun rose, I crossed many states, many cities, many forests where I stopped to regain strength. But this race requires a lot of energy, and the blood supply that I made four hours ago will not succeed in making me hold until the end of my destination. My veins burn me, as if a fire had spread through my body. My lips are dehydrated, and as soon as I pass my tongue on them, it's a pain that arises more. I'm hungry. I'm hungry and I can't stand anymore...

I'm looking over my shoulder, but I take care to not stop me. I know that, if I'm stopping, _they _will catch me up. _They _will tear me into pieces. Well, _they _will kill me, as _they _promised it to me. I'm frighten, but I'm using it to advance, more and more, further and further. It's hard, I know. Fatigue and hunger weigh me. I have to arrive. Before them. So I'm running. Faster than the cheetah in the savannah, faster than the eagle in the sky, faster than a gazelle trying to escape the predator. I'm the predator . But today, the hunter is hunted.

What do they want from me, what do they expect from me? I have nothing to hide. My past may not be played in my favor, but prevents that we are the same species.

I hear a crack not far away. Perhaps this is just an animal, but I accelerate the pace. Right now, I'm not daredevil. I brush trees around, I make dead leaves fly on my way, I make branches of tall pines shudder, I scrare the little animals, but I do not stop . Certainly not .

I look at the sky. The shiny stars begin to appear, as if to show me the way to go. Fortunaltly, I had the good idea to choose astronomy when I was young, while all the other girls of my condition were learning how to sew. Yuck . I never liked these sissies activities. I learned to wield the sword , while my father was offended . I learned coded messages while my headmaster taught me Latin , which has never been usefull in my life. I dreamed of adventure, to discover and explore new lands , unknown, in the footsteps of Marco Polo. But I had to stay in my room to read novels of romance or philosophical treatises, and to maintain a correspondence with a German girl of my age.

I think that I'm not too far from my destination. Mystic Falls. The place where many energy and power lines converged. The special properties of this place are many creatures, both good and bad, are attracted - vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, witches, psychics ...

I arrive at the edge of the forest. I could use my powers on the weak-minded to be able to locate myself, but I remember that if I do use, _they_'ll spot me faster. However, I read the street names on the panels. Fellsburg Road. If I remember correctly, if my memory does not play tricks on me, despite the gnawing hunger in my stomach, I'm not far from my destination.

At this hour, there is nobody in the streets, except perhaps a cat. I bless Heaven for it. People would think if they saw a stranger, clothing soiled and holes, out of the forest at night? I cross the street in a stream of air, as if I had never been there. I continued to walk, more slowly this time, as if I was just a mere human. Because a human does not run at an unbeatable speed.

Suddenly, at a bend, I see . The house. Or rather, the family pension.

I walk on the path that leads to the steps. Gravel creak under my feet, but I do not take special precautions, because I know that the inhabitants of the house are aware of my presence when I set foot in the territory of the city. Once arrived at the massive wooden door, I have the greatest difficulty in knocking. I feel so weak ...

Fortunately , we just quickly open up. A handsome young man with a burgundy shirt, stands in encardement door. Her brown hair was slightly messy. He had a face with delicate features that seem to be an Italian angel, as can be found on the statues that adorn the rich houses of Florence. Cheekbones, a straight nose, and an irresistible mouth. Stephan. His deep green eyes look at me with surprise not contained. A great shock to him , then.

- Ruby ? he managed to articulate after a few moments

A small smile ermerges on my lips. But I am so weak that I have to supportes myself at the door to keep from falling. My legs, like cotton , tremble like after considerable effort. Besides, I do have one, considerable effort. I try to stand up straight, I collapsed on the floor after a few seconds. My legs can not stand me anymore.

However, I never touched the ground. A helping hand held me by the waist. Stephan slowly recovering my feet, but I could not manage to stay there. He squeezes me against him with an overflowing love, brotherly love.

- Welcome home, sis', he whispers in my ear

But I do not have time to respond. My eyes flutter. I hear him shouting a name, then footsteps coming towards us. I feel that we lie me down and we withdraw my jacket. I hear a semblance of sentence:

- She's very weak, careful. Bring me...

These were the last words I heard. The abyss swallowed me.

**Well, this was the beginning of my new story... Hope you enjoyed it ! Do you have any remarks ? questions ? suggetsions ? ideas ? **

**Who are those men ? What do they want ? What happened to Ruby ? **

**Reviews !**

**P.L.P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood ties**

**Chapter 1 - Understand if you can **

**Hi everyone ! I noticed that I made a LOT of mistakes in the precedent chapter -silly one, like forgotten words. I apologize, but I hope you'll understand : this is my first time in english, so... Well, now that it's done, let me introduce my next chapter : Ruby has been rescued ! What will happen next ?**

**...**

A wave of very different sensations come to me, with no apparent logical order. First of all, the feeling of warmth and well-being. It may be stupid, but this race against the clock in this forest had me completely frozen to the bone. And God knows I'm tough. Then the silky sheets. It was not a quilt as I was accustomed, but real sheets. I moved my hand slightly, and I could feel under my fingers the embroidered letters. R and S. My initials, Ruby Salvatore.

Then came the musty smell. We did not ventilate the room for ages, here! It was however a smell that I loved, a complex mixture of several odors. The pungent smell of the fireplace, the austere corona recipes, the eastern offshoot of leather and musk, the tawny breath of my animal skin used as a rug, the bitter flavor of passing time, but also the floral perfume of scented candles and the breath of modernity, bring by my new last generation computer as well as my many tablets. I could recognize the smell from all, although a little masculine : my room's.

My eyes fluttered for a moment, and after a few seconds of blur, they open wide and stared at the ceiling, intricate puzzle of dark beams. Suddenly a face, bent towards me, appeared in my vision's fiels. A face worthy of a Greek god, with well-cut features, the eyes of an almost transparent blue, with jet black hair, and a smile which would melt the coldest women.

- Our little princess is awake! he exclaimed happily - and also relief.

- Damon, I groaned, very low, you know I hate when you call me like that...

- That's why I do it! he laughed. No, seriously, he continued, do not tire yourself too much, sis. Stefan is returned back to take some pockets of blood, because you have liquidated a lot... Fortunately there was a hospital not far!

- Since how long am I here? I asked in a small voice

- You arrived here three days ago, and you slept the whole time. You were really a mess, and all our methods did not work.

He breathed out, he stroked my hair lovingly, slipped a rebellious hair behind my ear, then continued more seriously:

- Frankly, you scared me, I ... I was worried about you, Ruby. And besides, all these cries that you pushed the night ... I didn't sleep.

Suddenly, I remembered why I came. They were chasing me, and that's why I went here, in Mystic Falls, where I knew I was safely but also that the inhabitants of the pension have a risk. So I straightened abruptly, making my head turning so horribly. The world lurched a few moments, and once stabilized, I said in a quavering voice:

- It ... Do not stay here ! Men chase me, I do not know who and why they do it! All I know is that this is our life is at stake - and when you have eternity, it is better not to play with. Damon, please, we must go, and fast!

Damon, surprised at the sudden change, forced me to lie down, and pulled the sheets up to me neck before saying:

- Calm down, Ruby. You are very weak, it's useless to waste your energy by shouting like that. As I've told you, you cried in your sleep, and we understood a few snippets of words, such as "They're coming." We have taken steps to cover their tracks, with the help of Bonnie, a friend of Elena.

I was indeed very weak, and only after a few moments I asked in a distant voice:

- Who is Elena?

While I was asking the question, a voice from the door arose:

- It's me.

Then appeared, alongside Stefan, arms full of blood pockets, a beautiful young woman. Her hair were smooth and silky, and she bad a slightly dull skin. It was the perfect lookalike of...

- Katherine? I asked, the memory of that bitch who rots the lives of my brothers in mind.

- Katherine died last winter, smiled Elena, as accustomed to the comparaison.

I was still suspicious, because if there was something I had been taught over time, it was not to trust the first came. I frowned and turned my face towards Stefan, and made him understand a message, as we were used as we were young. Message that meant, at that time the "Can I trust her?"

- I am one of them. I'm also a vampire, she said, showing his teeth.

And while Damon pricked a straw in a pocket of bright red blood, Stefan sat in an old leather chair smashed, quickly joined by Elena snuggled against him. Damon gave me the drink, I began to swallow greedily.

- I think you should tell us all the story, asked Stefan. From the beginning, he added, after a nod towards his girlfriend.

I sighed, then nodded.

- I was born October 16, 1844, during a full moon. Damon was barely older than me at the time, only 4 years old. My mother was very proud of me, and gave me the name of my back late grandmother, an eccentric English who came to settle in Florence: Ruby. Talking about my father, I remembered he smiled just a little, but he seemed more concerned and preoccupied about the future of my big brother who would grow our name, the noble name of Salvadore.

"About three years after my birth, Stephan was born. Therefore I had two brothers. But three successive pregnancies had greatly weakened my mother. Micheala Salvadore died a few months after the birth of my little brother ... My father had been deeply affected by this loss.

- It is always the fault of the smaller, Damon muttered

I gave him a furious glare, angry to be interrupted so well. Elena, for its part, seemed hanging from my lips. I knew that my brother had already told him many things, but she was far from knowing everything about the family.

"My father was very affected by this loss, then. Often remained locked in his office crying, while my brothers and I stood there helpless. Stephan and Damon were treated to an exemplary education, educated by the greatest tutors Florence. As for me, I stayed locked in my room, to learn sewing and good maintenance of the person, as a girl worthy of my rank. My father did not want me to leave, he was afraid, afraid that I could die prematurely, like my mother.

"But that does not prevent me to find a husband I was just 15 years old when my first contenders rang at my door for me, I was lucky.. My friends were married as they were 13 years to old and boors barons. My governess, Elizabeth, kept saying that I was privileged. This was true, what was more honnorable for a girl like me to marry a large family of have children to take care of a house It was the destiny of every daughter of my rank ? I remember that I often accompanied my governess to themarket, and I saw beggars in the streets shook their filthy children in their arms ... Elisabeth always whispered to me: "You're lucky, Mademoiselle, your father gave you a decent education. You would end up like those poor souls otherwise. "

"But I did not want to marry. Adventure I dreamed I wanted to travel the world, crossing oceans, exploring new civilizations and new indigenous peoples ... But that was impossible. Absence of better, I spent hours in the library, reading fairy tales describing the landscapes of the Middle East ...

- That's why we never saw you! exclaimed Stefan, very proud of his joke.

I gave him another death glare, and continued my story.

"The day of my 17 years, I was promised the Barron of Murano. It was a rich merchant who had moved in the bourgeoisie. It was big, fat, crimson. The first time I saw him, he was eager to kiss my hand, kissing my fingers one by one from his big soft lips. I was disgusted. I did not want him as a husband.

"One day, a few weeks after this encounter boorish, I went with a friend for one last goodbye. I was very close to Julia, and the fact that I was never going to see her again broke my heart. When I came back home, it was night. The carriage is engaged in a dark alley. Suddenly robbers emerged, attacked the coachman and horses. Panicked, on the verge of fainting, I was waiting. My housekeeper had remained at home, and I cursed myself for saying that I was doing very well alone.

"The face of a robber appeared, probably the leader of the troop. It was scary to see, with her pale face. He smiled at me, a toothy smile that made me shudder. He killed me. He ... He broke my neck. When I woke up, I was ... different. There was no one around to tell me what I should do. I spent several months in bed, tired, weak. my transformation was very painful because I was not concentante. I suffered horribly. The food that tasted dirty. Elisabeth made me curd mixed with spices, but that does not really entertained me. My veins burned, I made nightmares and woke up three quarters of the time sweating in the middle of the night.

- Wait a minute ! cut me Damon, a hand in the air. If you are a reincarnated vampire in you, it means you drank vampire blood before ... But who?

- Figures you that I don't know. Honestly, I don't know who it is, and I'd like to know ... But can I continue ? Fine. One morning, I went out for the first time in weeks. After a few steps, I was soon out of breath. I sat on the swing in the park when I saw a squirrel go. I grabbed it with phenomenal speed, even though I was very weak. Not that I go comprising, I bit into his blood and bus. I was ... well. Although it was not much, I was re-energized.

- In my god, she adopted a vegetarian diet, grieved Damon, his head between his hands.

"Let me speak, dammit! Brief. My father saw me from his office, horrified. He saw everything. He immediately banned me, but not killed me. I think ... I think I look like too much to my mother to denounce me to the authorities. In any case, he banned me. Not even time to take a few things, I run away with what I had on the back. I wandered quite some time, and I squatted with a friend for a few weeks.

"Then I met Achilles, the Original one. It was the legendary hero of the Trojan War, and all croyent he died from an arrow stuck in the heel, but it was not true. He found me, when I was wandering in the forest. He receuillie me and taught me everything. He taught me to control myself and become a vampire, of course, but also ... to love. He was at the head of a kind of pack, consisting solely of Greek heroes. Helen became one of my closest friends, Paris was someone just amazing, Perseus was the most daredevil man that I ever know. We were a group of friends, who loved having fun and traveling around the world. It seems to me that not a single country we were abroad. Two couples and a guy who was banging all the girls passing by his side. Everything was perfect, we were vampires who amused themselves till eternity.

"One day, or more precisely there four days while we were in a holiday home in mexico, men, all dressed in black, came knocking on our door. Their Paris opened, they planted him stake in the stomach. not high enough, but they kidnapped. this was done in a very short time, almost in the blink of an eye. I do not really know what they want, or why they took him prisoner. All I know is that they threatened to kill us. Achille told me to flee, and the last image I have of him is to be beat violently. I ran as far as possible. The only place I knew I would feel safe, it was here, because I knew you'd help me.

A profound silence greeted my story.

- And you ran from Mexico so far ... Elena whispered, near the window thoughtfully.

Stefan got up and joined me in my bed. He kissed me on the forehead, and after a look at damon who fiddled his signet, said softly:

- No matter who they are, no matter what they want, we will be there to help you. I promise, we promise.

**Well, well...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, where all the story of Ruby is revealed. If you have some questions, some ideas, don't hesitate to to sent me a review !**

**P.L.P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Les liens du sang**

**Chapitre 2**

**Auparavant: Ruby a dit toute l'histoire à ses frères et à Elena. Elle ne sait toujours pas qui ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent, mais ses frères promettent qu'ils vont l'aider. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite? Qu'est-il arrivé à Achille, Hélène, Persée et Paris, les amis de Ruby? Où sont-ils? Sont-ils encore en vie? Pour répondre à toutes les questions, lisez ce qui est à côté!  
Enjoy!  
**

**...**

The night was mild enough for a spring evening. Comfortably seated in a rocking chair and warmly wrapped in a blanket, I admired the view of the sky that could be from the balcony. The twinkling stars formed drawings in heaven, signs that had always intrigued the greatest scholars. I could easily recognize the constellations that were available to me: the Big Dipper, Orion's Belt, the Dragon, Eye of Taurus ... I sighed and closed his eyes, letting the breeze caress my face as if she wanted to clear my conscious features.

- When you were little, you would have been able to find yourself, even in unfamiliar countries, launched a voice behind me.

I returned halfway to find my brother Damon, nonchalantly leaning against framing of the door, letting Stefan, arms full with a tray filled with special snack for vampire regime.

- I still can, I smiled, before resting my head.

Stefan smiled too. He gave me a drink, and lay down on the swing, one arm under his head as a pillow. Damon, meanwhile, sat down at my feet, leaning against the guardrail overlooking the void. And then, for a minute, we came back in this familiar atmosphere that we were used to when we were young. It wasn't useful to speak, because we knew what the others thought.

However, this pleasant moment was short-lived because I could not help but say:

- Guys, I have not told you the truth.

Facing the startled look of my brothers, I could not help but add:

- Well, yes, I have told you, but not all of it.

Damon frowned, and Stefan looked up, a mask of curiosity and misunderstanding painted on the face. I knew I had to explain after this statement, but I still sighed at that thought.

- You imagine that we – Paris, Helene, Perseus, Achille and I – didn't travel all around the world just for fun.

I now intend to capture all my brothers' attention. Damon had even put his glass of blood down, rather rare for him. I breathed more deeply.

- I did not turn thumbs for all these years. I am part of SVN, Vampires United Nations.

- You work for them? Stefan exclaimed, more and more surprised.

I nodded, serious.

- You work for police of vampires, Damon whispered, too astonished.

- Indeed, I said. It's like a kind of UN, but for vampires. However, you can easily imagine that I wasn't one of those diplomats. No, I was the one who was doing dirty work, which is messing hands, with Achilles and the others. I simply eliminate vampires who were a threat to others, or because their murders where too suspicious, or because they threat to reveal our secret to too many people. We travelled all around the world in that goal. It was very simple: we were given a name, a price - because nothing happens without money - and we do the job.

A silence hung between us now, but I continued, tireless, my story. Now that I started, it was impossible to stop. My brothers had the right to know, they should know to understand what was happening to me, why I fled, I had become now.

- We always had the same technical approach, we were discreetly as possible. Even the target itself was not to know it was our prey. Perseus was the scout, Hélène flirting target if it was a man, if Paris was a woman, and took her in a bar. There, I was playing the good friend or girlfriend jealous, and Achilles did the same. This is regulated in fight, and oh, it's a shame he died. Still, all is not ended by death, far from it. It should also help young vampires to accept their new life, self-control, to choose their way of life, they wanted to be nomadic or sedentary occupations which were best suited for them ... We were perhaps the dirty work, but we were not so bad as that, when you think about it.

"I fed everything we could find to hand. Humans as animals. But once we kill a vampire, we did not spoiled all that blood. This might seem a little cannibal, but it made us stronger. . firstly because it took the powers of the person in question, and the more a vampire was powerful, the more it strengthened us. Moreover, we drank the lives he had taken before, so that was a mixture of several blood in one bite.

Damon had a flame of greed in his eyes.

- But go on my diet, I said , waving his hand as if to drive the ideas of blood passing by . Now to the real reason for my visit.

Faces became serious again, and Stefan got up to sit, a sign that meant that he listened more carefully .

- There are about two weeks, we were sent a new mission. Two vampires who lived in the United States of America. One by saying too much about him , about his secret , the other multiplied murders, the police tried in vain to hide it. But these desperate attempts were not gone unnoticed , and made us quickly contacted to get rid of them as quickly as possible, the survival of our species depends on it.

"We still do not know the name of our future prey, but we were happy because the work was well paid for the modest sum of half a billion per person. Obviously the VUN was eager to get rid of.

There was a short silence, and I let the clock strike eleven strokes to continue.

"A new letter arrived, with the name and the address of our future victims. I quickly opened and I quickly read the address, which meant nothing to me at first. My eyes fell on names. I can assure you that if I had not been catched by Achilles, I will fall down in a faint.

Now my hands were shaking and my voice too. I closed my eyes, tired of fighting, and surprised me to feel a tear slide down my cheek. And also surprised to feel the thumb Damon wipe it tenderly. I opened my eyes, bright, and let him take me on the swing, alongside Stefan who pushed himself to let me more place. I was now stuck between my two brothers, who wanted them the softest as possible.

I put my head on Stefan's shoulder, and let Damon put his on my knees. Stefan kiss the top of my forehead, and put a protector arm around my shoulders. He let me crying, and when I was nearly finished, Damon said softly :

- I can easily imagine that WE were the victims, and that those men who came in your house were here to oblige you and the others to do the job because you had the audacity to refuse...

**Oh my god ! well, I don't have the right to said that, because I knew since the beginning what would happen, so...**

**Any ideas ? Why the two brothers were the victims ? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys ! Hope you still like my fiction, because I really like to write it ! I'm very sorry for being late, but I have to prepare my exams, so I don't have much time to continue my fiction... Well, the next chapter is coming !**

**...**

I put my hands on the edges of the basin, and breathed heavily through my nose. I slowly raised my head and looked at me in the mirror. It was the first time I saw my reflect since I returned to the guesthouse. A fairly clear or pale skin, punctuated by small freckles quite charming. A hair - even a mane - red, an almost indefinable color, which changed depending on the light intensity witch it was exposed, as a real flame. I was very proud because they were slightly curled: they were often compared to flaming locks that came to life.

I rubbed my eyes, a little tired, and I looked at them. They were a beautiful blue. As those of Damon were almost transparent, and those of Stefan extreme depth, mine was like a cloudy summer sky. They changed color depending on my mood, but overall remained dark gray, as too much accumulated clouds before a storm.

Someone burst into my room. I knew immediately who it was.

- Damon! I cried

I left my bathroom, furious to discover my older brother, a glass of scotch in hand. I leaned against a beam, arms crossed, and watched with amusement:

- You drink?

He mimed a low dose, almost hilarious. I sighed, then looked at my watch. 1:26 in the morning. We had spent the entire evening talking, my problems and their on the terrace.

- Damon, it's late ... I pitied me.

He handed me another glass, then pointed me to the balcony of his head, inviting me to join him.

So we sat on chairs in the balcony and watched the stars again . I put the glass to my lips alcohol , but soon made a grimace liquid came into contact with my tongue.

- It is a little strong, careful, informed me Damon, although a little late.

- No, do not worry, it's just that there were long as I did not drink the "real" alcohol.

There was a silence, then Damon said softly:

- You love him, isn't it? This Achilles. When you said that you learned everything, even love ... It's him you spoke about,am I right ?

I nodded silently. I loved him, I love him, and I always will. He took me under his wing when I was just a new born. He could take an interest in someone much older than me, but it was love at first sight. I remembered our first kiss: I still had the taste of his lips on mine.

Damon smiled. He knew me too well not to realize it.

- And you? You love Elena.

He wanted to protest, but I stopped him with a hand gesture.

- Do not deny it, I know. Like you, I know you too well not to realize it.

He lowered his head, a little ashamed, having no thought for one second that the discussion will end with that.

- I don't know what are you talking about, he said, coldly.

- Damon, please.

He reased his head, and I could see the anger, the despear, the sadness in his eyes. I took his hand softly, and started:

- In the eyes of Stefan, I see the love for her, how proud she is such a strong woman. I know you, Damon. And in your eyes, I see the same thing, but also sadness, because you love the girlfriend of your brother and you can't have her.

It was made in contemplation of his drink.

- Damon, I said, forcing him to look me in the eyes. I know that you loved Katherine, more than she loved you, but you see her in Elena. You loved her almost all your life, and it's not something you can erase so easily. You see in Elena all the time you spent with her, you can still see a little of your love for her. But mostly you see a promise: a promise of love that she can brings you, a promise of renewal. But this is not how it happens. She goes with your brother, our brother. And it's killing you.

"You're consumed over low heat gradually as time passes. It hurts every time she is in his arms, whenever she kiss him. But tell her what you feel for her is impossible. First, Stefan will kill you for it, even if he knows, second, she 'll see you in a different way, because the relationship that you have with her is precious, and you don't want to spoil it. So you play as if you were insensitive, you're building a shell around your heart, you said not feel anything while you're crying inside, but deep down , you need to talk to someone. Just say what is on your heart, stop playing the comedy for a moment. Deep down , you're fragile, but you don't want to admit it. You hope that no one can see clear in your game.

"But Damon, I know you. A sister is gifted to recognize when his brother is in love. A sister is here to help. A sister is a listening ear to all problems, so please, Damon, don't play that game. With others, if you want, but not with me.

There was a little silence. He looked at me.

- Nobody ever told me so. All saw me as the bad guy, that he must at all costs avoid one who was mean and insensitive, which banged girls as much as possible just for a night, who could not suppress his desire to drink blood and jump on anything that moves.

I sighed and said on the same nostalgic tone:

- I understand you, you know. I'm your sister, I'm not blind, so if I did not realize that, I should be worried.

Damon smiled a little, then turned to me, eyes shining.

- You're right. This story torture me a bit more every day, and it is unbearable . I can not. I can not watch it normally without all my emotions submerged me . I can not stay like this, indifferent to its charm ... But I do not want her to know. She loves Stefan , and that's that. I can not help it . I can not even confessing my feelings - I did once , but I erased her memory immediately .

I stepped back a little and looked at him strangely.

- What ?

He looked back at me, surprised of my reaction.

- Would you be a coward, Damon? Confess your feelings for this girl, and remove the memory just after? I do not recognize you.

It was his turn to step back, and to look at me strangely.

- Well, Damon! What happens to you? You will shrink from nothing before. Not in front of a battle, much less to a duel to save your honor. Well, Damon! Pull yourself together!

- You know it's impossible. And even if I was false, how can I do ?

- I do agree with you, it's not impossible. In love, you don't care of Stefan. You did it with Katherine, why don't you do it again with Elena ? Tomorrow morning, you're going to see her, and tell her how you feel, but gentle, okay? Redis him the same words you told her before erasing her memory. Remember her good times. You can do it.

He was thinking.

- And if it's our brother who scared you, don't worry. I'll take care of Stefan, I swear.

**Well, the sister who is interested very close to his brothers love stories ... **

**What do you think? What will happen when Stefan finds out? And also, will he find out?**

**Reveiw ! **

**P.L.P**


End file.
